


That Time Peter Had a Bird Defend Him

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Flash is a bully, Flash is a dick, Multi, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter just wants to help out, Precious Peter Parker, but do I really need to tag that, probably not, steve is a good cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Exactly what the title implies.Clint just goes about his day, and saving Peter from a bully is on his to-do list, apparently.





	That Time Peter Had a Bird Defend Him

Peter was excited, and tired. He had played Mario Kart with Clint, friggin' Hawkeye. So of course he couldn't just keep quiet about it.

"Dude, you played Mario Kart with Hawkeye? That's so cool!" Ned squeals happily, somewhat quietly.

"Really? You're hanging with more super-hero's, not just Tony Stark? So cool." Flash says snarkily, walking right behind the two.

"Shut up, Flash. It's really not any of your business." Ned says, walking faster in an attempt to get away from the bully.

"Why would it be none of my business if you guys are just talking about the stupid 'internship' to get attention? But now you're hanging out with the Avengers and playing Mario Kart? You're just thirsty for attention, just admit it." Flash snorts. 

"Just leave us alone, Flash." Peter says, rolling his eyes as he went to class. He was about done with Flash bullying him, but he couldn't respond with physical violence. So he could talk back, right?

"Ooo, Penis grew some balls to go with his nickname." Flash taunts as the two nerds hurried into the classroom.

The rest of the school wasn't very fun for Peter, Flash taunting the poor boy whenever he could. Little did Flash know, Clint was going to surprise Peter by picking him up, after learning that Tony didn't pick his own kid up.

"Please. Stop. It." Peter says, pleading as Flash taunted him out the door.

"Oh shut it, Penis. You just don't want to hear the truth." Flash snarled as he follows Peter outside.

"Pete! I was wondering when you were going to get out. I was waiting like, five minutes for you." Clint says with a smile, waving the boy over when he saw Peter. He wasn't as happy as he let on, though. He heard what that bully was calling Peter.

"Clint? What are you doing here?" Peter asks, Flash looking shocked.

"I was taking a walk, and it was a nice day out, so I thought you'd want to walk home with me." Clint says, trying his hardest not to glare or look at Flash when the bully came over.

"H-Hawkeye, sir, h-how much does it c-cost to make you p-pretend to know me?" Flash stutters. 

"Sorry, I don't do stuff like that. I'm not that easy to bribe when it comes to family." Clint says, resisting the urge to smirk at the look on Flash's face. Peter was slightly confused, but kept his trap shut. He wasn't family, sure he guessed he was close to Tony, but he had only known Clint for a couple of days.

"B-but Pen- Peter here can't be your family! He's too wimpy. So how much? 3,000, 5,000, what?" Flash asks, gaining some confidence and believing more that this was a big joke.

"I already said that I don't take bribes. Come on, Pete. Lets get out of here." Clint says, turning and starting to walk back to the Tower, Peter having no choice but to follow the archer.

"Didja really mean what you said back there?" Peter asks curiously after they were a couple blocks away from the school.

"Of course, Pete. Don't take my words too lightly." Clint says as the pair walked.

"... But I'm not your family, Clint." Peter says slowly, wondering for a split second if Natasha gave Clint brain damage or something.

Clint huffs as if he was offended. "I think I'm close enough to Tony to at least qualify as 'uncle'." Clint says, crossing his arms and getting ready to defend his title.

Peter opened his mouth to ask why the hell Clint thought Tony was his dad, but an explosion a couple buildings down distracted the both of them.

"Pete, stay here." Clint says, serious. It kinda freaked Peter out with how serious Clint seemed. Peter knew he'd just be helping out as Spider-Man in a couple of minutes, so he just nodded as Clint sprinted off to see what had happened.

And true to Peter's thought process, he was in the Spider-Man suit, Karen instructing him on what to do as he helped Hawkeye take down the bad guys. Turns out not all of the alien technology had been recovered after the Homecoming incident. Luckily it was just idiots handling the tech, though.

"Thanks, Spider-Dude." Peter heard a witness say after he and Hawkeye took down the idiots, and he wanted so badly to correct the man, but Clint was standing right there and he didn't want to say anything that would make Clint connect the dots. He was already lucky that nobody recognized his voice from the airport.

"Yeah, thanks." Clint says, not really sure if he could trust Spider-Dude or not. Peter just nodded and back flipped out of a window, swinging his way the other direction of where Clint told him to stay. Oh boy, how was he going to get back before Clint?

Clint was slightly confused on why Spider-Man hadn't talked that much, he thought the superhero was a chatter-box at the airport. Maybe not. He didn't think too much of it, he had a nephew(?) to get back to.

"Peter?" Clint calls out when he got back to the place he had left said boy. Tony would kill him if he lost his kid. "Pete?" He calls out again.

"Right here, sorry." Peter says, coming from the direction of where the explosion had been.

"Where did you go? Don't tell me you were playing hero." Clint says, raising an eyebrow. If he let Tony's kid get hurt, he was dead.

"No! No, I was just seeing if anybody needed help." Peter says quickly. It wasn't really a lie, if you thought about it.

".... If you say so. You better not have gotten hurt, Tony would kill me." Clint says with a small sigh.

"Why would he kill you?" Peter asks confusedly. It seemed like Clint thought he and Tony were closer than they were.

"Why wouldn't he? Anyway, let's get back. Steve's cooking dinner tonight, and let me tell you, it's the best thing you'll ever eat." Clint says, starting to lead the way to the Tower again, Spider-Man out of his mind. For now.

"O-okay.." Peter says, following Clint. He was still pretty nervous that Clint would figure out that he was Spider-Man, but maybe he wouldn't? Still, it was pretty risky going in like that. Oh well.

Once back at the Tower, Peter went up to his room to do his homework. He almost had it done, but he was interrupted by a knocking on his door. He ruled out Clint and Tony right away, Clint would probably just come through the vents and Tony wouldn't bother knocking.

"C-come in?" Peter says, wondering who would be interested in talking with him.

In came Natasha.

"Hey. Tony won't tell me, and told Friday not to tell me, so I thought I'd ask you." Natasha says simply. "How long have you been in the Tower? Like a week, right?"

".... Um, no, not exactly." Peter says, looking up to the assassin. "More like a year. Give or take." he says. About a year sounded right.

"How could I not have noticed, then..?" Natasha asks herself, more than anyone else. "So Tony bought back the Tower to be closer than you?" she asks curiously.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I never really thought about it like that. He might've." Peter says, not really wanting one of the most deadly assassins to know about his Aunt May and how Tony did buy back the Tower for him to stay in.

"... Alright.. Anyway, dinners ready. Tony was going to come up and tell you, but I got here first." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Because you almost, maybe, trapped me in my lab." Tony says with a snort. "Anyway, dinner time, kid. You'll finally be able to taste Cap's cooking." Tony says, directed towards Peter this time.

Peter grinned a bit and followed his mentor and Black Widow to the elevator, excited and bubbly.

Turns out Steve was a great cook after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something you really, really, really want to see, or absolutely must see before they find out Peter is Spider-Man, please comment your plot idea and I'll take it into consideration. You will be credited and gifted, of course.


End file.
